Truths
by Amy227
Summary: James, Sirius and Peter find out that Remus is a werewolf and confront him about it.


**Wow, I did this one ages ago... I think I did this one when I was eleven or twelve so sorry about the low vocabulary and stuff. I've checked through for mistakes and I think it's okay but I've probably skipped a ton, so enjoy! XD**

**Disclaimer: Not mine :( though if it was then that would be amazing so if JKR randomly decides to give HP away then I'll be happy to take it off of her hands O:)**

One of the things that Remus would remember for the rest of his life was a day in his second year of Hogwarts, the day when his three best friends had finally found out the secret he'd been hiding from them for over a year. He had to admit, he'd never expected such a good turnout in their reactions.

He was sat on his bed up in the boys dormitory revising for the one hundredth time when Sirius, James and Peter had ran up the staircase, interrupting him. Remus had to admit that, now the Marauders were here, there was absolutely no chance he'd get any revision done so he put down his notes in defeat.

"We know your secret, Remus." Peter began, gravely, almost immediately after they'd entered the room. James winced and Sirius whacked Peter on the arm.

"Wait to lay it on him lighty…" Sirius muttered. Remus was confused – were they talking about his lycanthropy? Surely they couldn't, nobody had told them, but on the other hand, they were pretty smart, they might have figured it out…

"What are you talking about?" asked Remus, though it came out as more of a squeak. There was a small silence.

"Remus…" said James, quietly, walking up to Remus' bed and sitting on the side of it. "We've been wondering for a while where you've been going once a month, it's always the same – they're 28 days apart each time,"

"I've told you," Remus interrupted. "My mother is often ill and my family dies a lot."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Does your mother plan to get ill every full moon and do your 'family friends' plan to _die_ every full moon or is it just a coincidence?" Remus swallowed in awkwardness, he had no excuse for that.

"Listen…" James muttered seriously, looking Remus in the eye. "We know you're a werewolf. We've suspected it for a while but we needed evidence, we noticed that you go to the Shrieking Shack every month on a full moon…"

"It's not my fault," Remus said quickly, his voice cracking. He began panicking and imagined that, if his best friends weren't okay with this then he'd have a hard time at Hogwarts for the next five years, or if they told anybody he'd have to be expelled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen, I knew you wouldn't want to be my friends once you found out so I didn't tell you, please don't hate me."

"Whoa, calm down, mate," said Sirius, holding a hand out to stop him. "We haven't got a problem with it, not at all,"

"Yeah, we think its kinda cool." admitted Peter.

"Remus, we still want to be your friends, we won't tell anybody about it, we can just carry on like normal, I promise," James smiled reassuringly. Remus tried to smile back but he was so shocked he couldn't do anything.

"So," Peter continued. "Is there any plus sides to being a werewolf? Can you hear things from miles away and run at lightning speed and stuff?" The ludicrousness of this cheered Remus up a bit.

"No, it's just heightened senses," Remus replied, honestly. "It's got bad points to it too though, I can't eat really minty things or spicy things because it practically burns my throat, and if there's a really bad smell I get full blast of it." Suddenly, Remus remembered something. "Hey, do you mind not telling anybody about this? If anybody finds out…"

"Of course not, mate," Sirius nodded. There was a short pause. "So, um… how long…?" Sirius proceeded, awkwardly.

"Well…" Remus hesitated. "I was bit when I was five. I don't know exactly, but my dad offended this werewolf – Greyback,"

"Greyback?" gasped Sirius, his eyes widening.

"Um, yeah," Remus frowned. "Do you know him?"

"No, no, no, but he's very well known, I've overheard my parent's talking about him a few times, he's one of You-Know-Who's followers, bites children to lure them away from the wizarding world and make them into his, er, mini-minions or something." Sirius informed them.

"Yes, that's what my dad told me. He…bit me," Remus thought about showing them his scar but he wasn't sure whether they'd be interested or freaked out.

"Have you got any scars?" Peter asked, curiously, as if reading Remus' mind.

"Yes," Remus said, taking off his jumper and pulling up his t-shirt sleeve to show his friends a thick, pale red scar running down from the top of his shoulder to three quarters down his upper right arm.

"Ooh…" they gasped, simultaneously.

"That must've hurt…" Sirius breathed.

"Yes, it did," Remus nodded. "I don't remember much but I remember that night really well. It's sort of hard to forget."

"You're really brave, Remus. I could never go through that once a month." said James.

"I don't exactly have a choice," Remus had intended it as a joke but he said it rather dryly.

"So, Remus, have you got any plans?" Sirius said randomly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're a werewolf," Sirius smirked." People can't be near a werewolf, but animals can, and I've done some things and read some books and I'm pretty sure that we can manage to turn ourselves into animagi."


End file.
